Light of my Shadows
by SilverBlueAngel
Summary: AU Yin, daughter of the Nightmaster, is all grown up and ready to fight the forces of good. But love gets in the way of this villainess' life. Now she must decide between love and her duty. Yuck x Yin x Yang
1. The NightMaster's Daughter

**Light of my Shadows**

**by: ~SBA~**

**_The Nightmaster's Daughter_**

**_

* * *

_**

_**"**__How could you? You betrayed everybody with what you've done!" _

_A male panda screamed, rage dripping from every word as he glared at the trembling form beneath him,_

_"How could you marry the Night Master, Grace? You don't deserve to be called a heroine! You don't deserve to be a Woo Foo Warrior! You don't deserve to be in this FAMILY!"_

_Grace gasped as her father grabbed her and threw her out of the dojo. Coughing as she fell on the concrete ground, her bags were thrown beside her. Looking up into her father's furious eyes, Grace picked up her belongings and ran out of her home in tears._

_

* * *

_

"Yin, sweetheart. Come with me."

A black bat with glowing red eyes stared upon his beloved daughter as she got up from bed, having woken up from hearing her father's voice.

The 16-year old bunny rubbed her eyes as she walked behind the dark lord, "What is it dad?"

"I have a mission for you."

At these words, Yin's excitement perked, "Sweet! I haven't kicked butt in like 3 months!"

NightMaster smiled at his daughter proudly, "Yes, but unfortunately, you can't destroy those Woo Fools until I tell you to."

Yin pouted, "Oh man! Oh well, what's the mission?" she asked, plopping on a black beanbag.

NightMaster sat down beside her, "You're gonna have to enter the dojo as a student."

"What?" Yin screamed, surprised.

"In disguise of course." corrected the NightMaster.

"Oh, good." Yin said in relief. For a minute she thought her father had lost his mind.

"You will join those Woo Fools in their own home. Gain their trust, and befriend them. And then, when the time is right, kill them."

"Sounds easy."

"But it isn't. There might be someone blocking your way."

"The old fart?"

"No, not Master Yo. His son, Yang."

"How could a Woo Fool defeat me dad?"

"Do not get cocky my child. There are still others who are better than you."

"But I am determined. I will do the mission, and I WILL succeed."

"Very well. You may go, but without calling forth a partner first."

"A partner? I don't need a stupid partner!"

"Yes you do. Or else you won't get to do this mission. End of discussion."

Yin glared at him but complied nonetheless, "Fine."

Heading back to her room, Yin thought deeply about what her dad said. Who could be her partner? She wouldn't take one of her dad's army, they were untrained for espionage. The only thing they could do was walk around and hit stuff.

Yin was so deep in her thoughts that it wasn't a surprise when she fell flat on her butt after bumping into someone, "Watch where you're going!" she shouted, until she noticed who she was screaming at.

"Oh, I'm sorry Yin. I wasn't watching where I was walking." a green bunny with amber eyes, helped Yin up as she smiled thankfully at him.

"Don't worry Yuck. It was my fault not yours." Yin smiled shyly, feeling the blood rush to her cheeks.

"Are you sure?" Yuck asked worriedly, checking her for injuries.

"Yeah, I'm fine. By the way, could I ask you something?" Yin asked, twiddling her fingers nervously.

"What is it?" Yuck questioned, seating himself beside the blushing bunny.

Yin smiled nervously, "Could you be my partner for the mission dad is making me do?"

Yuck smiled at her, "I would love to. But do you really want me too?"

"Of course!" Yin said without hesitation.

"Then I accept."

Yin grinned brightly, "Thanks Yuck!" she hugged the green bunny furiously.

Yuck smiled, "You're welcome"

* * *

_Meanwhile_

*beep beep* A teenage blue rabbit lay on his bed, body and mind both focusing on the game he was playing.

"Yang! I need a word with you! Come down this instant!"

Yang rolled his eyes frustratedly as he turned off his game, "Coming!" he replied, rushing down the stairs, eager to get back to his game.

"What is it dad?" he asked, annoyed.

Yo merely smiled, used to his son's impatience. Sitting down on the couch, he started speaking, "It seems that the NightMaster is plotting something again. Some of our resources say that he plans on sending someone over here to spy on us and probably kill us in our sleep."

"Who? Another of his dumb lackeys?"

Yo shook his head, "No. According to our resources, he's gonna send his daughter."

Yang's eyes widened in disbelief, "The dude has a daughter? I didn't even know he had a wife!"

"That's what's wrong with us Yang. We don't know many things about him. That's why we can't figure out his plans. We're always unprepared."

"But we always beat them!"

"That isn't enough. Our luck isn't going to last forever. Someday, somehow, he's eventually going to win."

Yang lowered his head. He was in a deep thought. Dad was right. Their luck is never gonna last forever. He's going to win someday. And the only way to prevent that, is to be three steps ahead of him. But how?

Yo watched his son in a silent awe. This was one of his many desirable qualities. Instead of fighting the rational and trying to make excuses for the impossible, Yang always considers the truth. He thinks about the reality of the situation and accepts it. But it doesn't mean he's just gonna accept it and give up.

Yang raised his head, looking directly at Yo, his eyes shining with fierce determination, "We'll find a way, dad. We'll stop him. We always do."

* * *

**A.N:**

**Warning: **Characters are OOC here. And the pairing might not be your taste. No flames please!

**Summary: **(AU) _'__Yin, daughter to the NightMaster, is all-grown up and ready to fight the forces of good. Yuck, her first love and partner in crime, guides her during her stay in the Woo Foo dojo, as she is disguised as an innocent female student. At day, she continues her act of naivety and sweetness, but when the sun goes down, she unleashes her evil side. She continues doing this until her father gave her the signal, on when's the right time to betray the dojo's folk. It was supposed to be a quick and easy job, had she not fallen for another besides Yuck. With his unusual sense of humor, his mischievous ways yet intelligent and rational mind and his bright purple eyes, Yang, Master Yo's __**only **__son, has captured the heart of our beloved Yin. __'_

I'm only doing this for my amusement. You don't need to read or review it if you don't like the plot. Thanks!


	2. Enter Rei

**Light of my Shadows**

**by: ~SBA~**

_**Enter Rei  
**_

**

* * *

**

_"What's wrong Grace? Why are you crying?"_

_A black bat with dark violet eyes stared at his lover worriedly as she cried out into his arms._

_"Yue! They have disowned me! I'm no longer their daughter. I have nowhere to go!"_

_"They...found out?" Yue whispered softly, caressing Grace's back._

_She whimpered and nodded. _

_Yue sighed, "Then I will take care of you. You will stay in my castle until the twins are born. Is that alright with you?" he asked._

_Grace had no other choice. That was the safest thing to do. Looking into his eyes, she whispered a soft 'yes'._

_

* * *

_

A pink bunny stood outside the dojo, her fuchsia hair streaked with violet highlights. She was dressed like a school girl. Studying the dojo, she pulled out a walkie-talkie, "I'm here. What now?" she asked the person on the other line.

"Just ring the doorbell. I already tampered with the files. Here are some info you have to know." a gruff voice answered, "Your alias is Rei, Ms. Celeste Rei Douglas. You come from Canada and want to attend this school to learn Woo Foo for reasons best left unknown. An uncle of yours lives in this town and he will be the one to pay your fee tomorrow. Remember Yin, when you use your powers, try to keep your power level low. We don't want them to find out about your identity."

Yin took all of this in, absorbing the information like a sponge does to water, "I got it. Thanks Yuck."

"You're welcome Yin. Do your best and be careful." replied Yuck as they hanged up.

Yin took a deep breath to calm herself, trying to remember her meditation and espionage training. Those would be the things she needed the most during this mission. God help those fools if I lose my patience.

* * *

Stepping to the door, Yin rang the doorbell. She readied herself as footsteps approached her.

"Who is it?" An old yet wise-looking panda opened the door, his voice cheerful yet distracted.

Gathering her acting skills, Yin smiled politely at the panda, "Hello there. My name is Celeste Rei and I'm here to study Woo Foo sensei." she bowed low.

Yo snapped out of his daze and smiled warmly at her, already taken by the girl's politeness, "No need to bow dear, you've come to the perfect place. I'm Master Yo, your teacher. I hope you have a good experience here at the dojo."

_**Name Change**_

Rei smirked, "I don't think good is the right word." she whispered to herself.

Yo didn't notice this and went on with his introductions, "I also have a son named Yang who I'm training. He'll be your partner so I hope you two get along well."

Rei just sat boredly on the couch, listening as Yo droned on and on. If he keeps this up she's gonna do something she might not regret.

Finally, a smooth voice cut her out of her miseries, "Dad? Who's this?" it asked as a figure came down from the stairs.

Rei turned around to find the person who saved her from stabbing Yo. Standing atop the stairs proudly, was a blue bunny much like her. His violet eyes bore into hers as Yin looked away, feeling her shell crack the slightest bit at this man's stare.

Yo just smiled at Yang, ignoring the tension that suddenly surrounded the room, "Hello Yang. This is a new student of ours. Please welcome her warmly." he introduced her to him as Yang stared at Rei.

"Hello, my name is Celeste Rei but please just call me Rei. It's nice to meet you." she said to him warmly, feeling a bit nervous at the way Yang looked at her.

He just nodded back at her, "Likewise."

Yo interrupted, "Well Rei, your room is upstairs. Maybe you'd like to see it now?"

Rei nodded, "Yes please. I'll just find it on my own if you don't mind." With those words, she departed upstairs.

Yo looked back at his son, "Yang, did you feel that?"

Yang stared gravely at his father, "Yes. Her aura had shown darkness, and an energy like the NightMaster's. She could be the spy."

Yo stared back at him, "What should we do?"

Yang looked to the stairs, his eyes holding an unknown emotion, "Just play along for now."

* * *

**A.N:**

**Warning: **Characters are OOC here. Pairing includes incest.

Hey, thanks to all the people who reviewed. Glad this thing is making others happy. Just one question I wanted to ask you: Do you think I should edit this chapter and make Yo and Yang clueless about Yin or should this stay the same? Tell me in a review 'cause I am not updating until I get an answer.


	3. A Day in the Dojo

**Light of my Shadows**

**by: ~SBA~**

**_A Day in the Dojo_  
**

**

* * *

**

_Grace was beginning to gain weight. Her pregnancy was really showing._

_"Oh, you are beginning to grow aren't you my young warriors?" giggled Grace as she rubbed her swelling stomach. The twins were kicking her._

_Yue watched her from behind the door, his violet eyes glowing with pride and happiness._

_"Yue, you must not get too attached to her. Remember our deal?" a smooth voice interrupted the NightMaster, making him blink in surprise. But then the voice's words caught up to him, making Yue hang his head, "But Ryan, I can't do this, I just can't. How can I take away her children from her? They need a mother to grow up with them, and there is no way I'm going to just abandon Grace!" _

_Ryan's eyes narrowed in anger, "Are you defying me Yue?" he asked softly, a dangerous tint in his voice. Before Yue could answer, a swirling mist surrounded him, making his mind go blank. His violet eyes dulled, "No Ryan." he whispered softly..._

_

* * *

_

*_beep, beep, b-smash!_* Rei's fist collided with the alarm clock as she yawned, stretching her tired limbs. Rubbing her eyes softly, she got out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

Her eyesight still blurry, Rei just felt for the walls until her hands reached a hole. Grabbing the sides of the door, she pulled it open and slowly opened her eyes. Only for her to join with a loud scream.

"_**Aaaaaaaaaaah!"**_

Yang was standing in the middle of the bathroom, his body dripping wet and half-covered with a towel. His eyes were as wide as plates as he stared at the gaping form near the door.

Rei's arms hung limply by her side as she continued to gape at Yang. Soon enough, both teens recovered their senses as they quickly turned away, Rei shutting the door behind her.

'_Oh my God...' _ Rei tried to calm down her beating heart, images of the half-covered boy stuck in her head. '_Get a hold of yourself Yin! It was just an accident. A really creepy accident and it will never be mentioned again!' _ she argued in her mind.

Soon enough, Rei's heartbeat calmed down as her cheeks turned back a rosy color. Breathing deeply, she left for the living room.

* * *

Yang sat there with Master Yo, both of them eating silently. Rei sat with them as she grabbed a plate, taking a seat near to Yo and far from Yang. For a few minutes, they ate in silence.

Finally, Master Yo snapped, "Okay! Speak up! You two have the looks of guilty kids!"

Yang and Rei looked at each other uneasily and kept quiet. Rei then smiled at Master Yo, "Don't worry sensei. We were just a bit tired today." she said, hoping that he bought it. He did.

Master Yo just nodded, "Fine then."

Yang sent Rei a thankful look as she smiled back at him.

Suddenly, a faint beeping noise alerted Rei of a message, "Um, may I be excused?"

Master Yo nodded, "Yes you may."

Rei dashed out of there as soon he uttered those words. Master Yo and Yang blinked as a streak of pink whizzed past them.

* * *

Making sure there was no one in sight, Yin pressed a button on her watch, making a hologram of the NightMaster appear, "Greetings my child. Have you figured out anything useful yet?"

Yin shook her head, "I'm afraid not Dad. These Woo Fools have not yet revealed anything that might be of use to us. But I will continue to watch over them."

The NightMaster nodded, "I see. Very well then. Alert me if you have found anything of use daughter."

"Yes Dad." And with that, Yin turned off the communicator.

Looking around her, she sighed in relief. She hadn't been followed.

* * *

As soon as Rei had dashed out of the room, Master Yo turned to his son, "Now Yang. I want you to tell me what _really _happened earlier." he said sternly.

Yang gulped nervously, "Like she said Dad, nothing to worry about. We just had a rough night that's all."

Master Yo didn't buy it but nonetheless let Yang go, "Fine, if you say so."

Yang sighed inwardly. Good call.

Master Yo's eyes then turned serious, "But still Yang, what should we do about Rei? If she continues to stay with us, she's bound to find something out."

"Just let her Dad. Trust me." said Yang coolly, taking a sip from his drink. He seemed overly confident about whatever he was planning.

Master Yo sighed. He had a bad feeling about this, but he still trusted his son.

Rei then came back to them, all smiles, "Hey! Did I miss anything?"

Yang shook his head, "Nope. Nothing special happened."

Rei rolled her eyes. He was so obnoxious. "Yeah, yeah. Wanna play some video games?" she asked.

Yang's eyes widened in disbelief, "You play video games? But you're a girl!" he said in shock as Rei glared at him.

"Hey! Just because I'm female doesn't mean I can't like boy stuff!" she shouted, poking his chest hard with each word.

"Yeah, yeah. Just let me go and we'll go upstairs." said Yang as he got a little claustrophobic by Rei being so close to him, "A little space please?"

Rei huffed and backed away as she grabbed his hand excitedly, "Let's go!" And she pulled the poor boy up the stairs, his lower body getting hit by the stairs, "Oof, oof! Rei!"

Master Yo shook his head. Teenagers.

* * *

_In the middle of the night_

*whoosh, whoosh, ding, clank*

A series of strange sounds woke up the soundly sleeping Yang, making him annoyed. Getting out of bed, he crept swiftly down the hall, headed for the armory where the noise came from.

Peeking from behind the door, he saw a cloaked figure enter an underground base. The Woo Foo History Chamber!

Yang slowly crept in view, making sure not to make a sound. This was it. She had taken the bait.

* * *

**A.N:**

**Warning: **Characters are OOC here. And the pairing includes incest.

* * *

_Thanks to all the people who reviewed! It really means a lot to me! I'll try to get my chapters more clear and definite, but for now, this is all I can give. Feedback appreciated! R&R!_


	4. Flashback

**Light of my Shadows**

**by: ~SBA~**

**_Flashback_  
**

**

* * *

**

_"Quick! Call the hospital now! She's in labor!" _

_Sirens and shouts of concern filled the night, as Grace was rushed to the delivery room. Yue followed her, his eyes filled with panic and concern._

_"Sir, are you her husband?" a small man in his 20's asked Yue. Yue looked at him and nodded._

_The man nodded and handed him a surgical mask and gown, "You're coming with us then. Your wife needs your support right now."_

_**A few hours later**_

_"Just one more push Mam, and it's all over!"_

_Grace cried in agony as she struggled to push one more time. Her breaths came in short pants as she moaned, "I-I can't..."_

_"Yes you can!" Yue shouted, "Don't give up yet love. Just another push and it's all over!"_

_Grace nodded and pushed with all her might. Screaming in pain, the last twin finally came out. It was a male panda. Yue smiled as the baby was placed next to his (fraternal) twin. The two stopped crying and smiled as they saw each other._

_Grace woke up a few minutes later, her eyes searching for the twins. Yue noticed her gaze and went to her side, laying the twins beside her. Grace's eyes twinkled in joy as she lifted the two babies in her arms. Smiling at them gleefully, she spoke to the 'older' twin, "I'm going to name you Yule." she said. Then she turned to her 'younger' child,_

_"And you my little warrior, is to be named Yo."_

_

* * *

_

Yang crept slowly across the stairs, his eyes never leaving the figure in front of him. The plan was in motion.

_**Flashback**_

_"But still Yang, what should we do about Rei? If she continues to stay with us, she's bound to find something out."_

_"Just let her Dad. Trust me." said Yang coolly, taking a sip from his drink. He seemed overly confident about whatever he was planning._

_Master Yo sighed. He had a bad feeling about this, but he still trusted his son._

_"I'm sure she's going to take the bait." said Yang._

_Master Yo perked up at this, "What bait?"_

_Yang sighed and decided to explain, "I'm sure you're well aware that she plans on gathering information on how to defeat us." _

_Master Yo nodded as he took a sip from his drink . Where was Yang going with this?_

_"Well, I purposely whispered some things in my 'sleep' about the Woo Foo Aura Drain."_

_Master Yo spat out his drink in shock. He looked at Yang in shock. Was he out of his mind?_

_Yang knew what his father was thinking and shook his head, "No Dad. I'm not out of my mind. You'll understand soon enough, I promise." _

_Master Yo shook his head, "No Yang. I want to know everything now."_

_Yang looked at him calmly, "Very well. The Aura Drain wasn't necessary for the bait, but it was the only secret big enough to capture her attention. I needed a way to lure her into the Chamber and this was it. I plan on following her and revealing her identity. Pretty simple, ne?"_

_Master Yo nodded. Simple, too simple. "Yang, is this really the only thing you plan to do?"_

_Yang seemed to tense up, "Yes," he said uneasily, "That's all."_

_Master Yo didn't believe him that much, but he didn't push on. If Yang felt it necessary to hide things from him, then he better be doing it for a reason._

_**End Flashback**_

This really wasn't the only thing Yang planned to do. Instead of just revealing her identity, he was going to take her hostage and demand the NightMaster to surrender if he didn't want his daughter to die. And even if he did surrender, Yang would kill Rei anyway. Not very hero-like, but it was the only thing Yang could think of now. And he was doing this for a good reason, right?

* * *

**_Meanwhile_**

Yin was sneaking through the night, her black hood blending in perfectly with the dark. Looking through a window in the dojo, she saw the armory. Perfect.

_**Flashback**_

_After four hours of intense training , Rei finally stopped, "This is getting boring Yang. And it's getting dark. We better stop and get some rest."_

_Yang looked at the dark sky above and his panting partner, "You're right. We should get some rest." he said softly, sheathing his sword and helping Rei up. She smiled sweetly at him as he turned away. "Let's just go."_

_Stepping in the room, Yang plopped down on his bed as he fell fast asleep. Rei shook her head as she went to turn off the lights. Then suddenly, she heard Yang talking in his sleep. Confused and a bit amused, she leaned her head near him, listening. Rei's eyes kept widening as he continued to speak. With an evil smirk, Yin stood up. "Aura Drain, huh? This will be interesting. History Chamber, here I come!"_

_**End Flashback**_

Some of the things Yang whispered in his sleep seemed to be very interesting indeed. If it was as dangerous as he said, this might be her key to wipe out every Woo Fool on earth. She didn't mention it to her father yet, in the case that her mission was to be a failure. Let's hope not.

Peeking through the window, she went to do her job.

Grabbing a small laser, she traced a hole through the glass, enough for her to fit through. Giving it a gentle push, the glass clattered to the ground. Stepping through the hole carefully, Yin took out another laser, this time she put back the glass in place. Not a trace left.

Creeping softly among the armory, she crawled on her knees and felt for a handle. After one minute or so, she grabbed one.

Smiling in satisfaction, she slowly pulled it up, revealing stairs that led to an underground base. Checking for any person about, she was relieved to find none. Eyes looking at the inky darkness below, she stepped in, unaware of the violet eyes that pierced through the night, staring at her.

* * *

**A.N:**

**Warning: **Characters are majorly OOC here. Pairing includes incest.

* * *

_Once again, I am deeply grateful for all your reviews! It inspires and motivates me to write even more! Please keep sending me feedback if you can. R&R!_


	5. A Sorceress' Book

**Light of my Shadows**

**by: ~SBA~**

**_A Sorceress' Book_  
**

**

* * *

**

_*tick, tock, tick, tock*_

_The soft ticking of the clock served as a lullaby for the two sleeping figures resting peacefully in their crib. Yule and Yo snuggled with their twin as they gurgled softly._

_Outside the door, Yue watched his sons with guilty eyes. They looked so peaceful, would he dare disturb them? _

_Sighing in regret, he made his way stealthily to the twins, careful not to make a sound. If his wife woke up, it would not end well._

_Looking down at the twins, Yue carefully picked up a sleeping Yo. Yo moaned softly before snuggling in his father's arms. Yue smiled sadly at him before reaching to pick up the other twin._

_*click*_

_Yue heard the light switch on as he turned around to see Grace, sleepy yet wide-eyed, "Yue, what are you doing with the kids? I didn't hear any crying and it's too early to wake them up."_

_Yue stuttered for an answer, "W-Well...I-I..." _

_"Yue, are you finished?" A smooth voice cut across the room as a figure of a man materialized next to Yue._

_Grace looked at Yue, "What does he mean, Yue?" she asked confusedly, with a tint of fear in her voice._

_Before Yue could answer, the figure spoke, "Forgive me my lady for interrupting, but I think __**I**__ should be the one to explain," it smirked._

_Yue looked at him, a bloody rage in his eyes, '__**You wouldn't dare, Ryan!' **__he thought._

_Ryan smiled slyly and continued, "Yue used you my lady. He just used you to get heirs of his own. Then raise them to be evil and kill every one of your kind.' he said coolly, smirking as Grace's eyes filled with tears._

_"Y-You used me?" Grace whispered softly as she hung her head._

_"L-Listen Grace. I can explain...!" _

_"You USED me!" yelled Grace in anger, her eyes burning with hatred. Yue was taken aback by the harsh tone in her voice._

_Looking at her twins which were sleeping peacefully on the couch, Grace devised a plan in her head. Giving Yue one last look, she dashed for the twins, taking them in her arms. Before anybody could react, she had fled._

_"Foo-portation!"_

_

* * *

_

*drip, drip*

Yin flinched as some of the blood fell on her arm. She didn't know why there was fresh blood on the ceiling and she didn't want to find out why.

Yin headed for the large wooden door, her steps light and swift. Nearing the door, she placed her hands on it and pushed. A loud creak sounded as Yin wiped her forehead.

"I'm finally here." she whispered. Looking around the Japanese-themed base, she went to do her job. Finding a stack of scrolls in the corner, Yin went to investigate.

After a few minutes of searching, she held the 'Aura Drain' scroll. Yin smiled in satisfaction and read it:

'_The Aura Drain move is Woo Foo's most darkest secret. The Aura Drain lives up to its name, one blast will drain the warrior's aura until he/she is left powerless or dies. This attack is the most lethal power to use against a Woo Foo warrior. The only cure is an Aura Transfusion from a parent or relative.' _, Yin read softly.

Tucking away the scroll, Yin went to go and explore the base some more. Noticing some strange books hidden away behind the bookshelf, Yin went to retrieve it.

"This is strange." Yin whispers as she strokes the cover of the book. It was a dark color with a swirling blood red orb in the middle. Four bloody beast fangs served as a lock for it. As Yin touched one of the locks, a dark glow came from the book. Yin tried to pull her hand away but the book wouldn't let go.

'What's happening?' she screamed wildly in her mind. Yin closed her eyes as she held her breath, waiting for something to happen.

*click*

Yin opened her eyes slowly at the sound. The fangs were gone as the book was unlocked. Strangely, the blood-red orb in the middle seemed to be turning blue until it was nothing but a pale silvery orb that resembled the moon.

"Amazing," Yin said as she opened the book.

It was blank but when Yin touched the pages, a strange symbols appeared on it.

'I know this! It's the language of Wiccans. But why would this book use it?' Yin thought as she read the book,

_'Dear reader,_

_You must be a magical being to be able to open this book and read it. Only those with the blood of witches and sorcerers may gain access to the content written in this book. For this book you are holding in your hands right now is a book of spells that were banned long ago. To cast these spells is forbidden, and great consequences shall befall whoever gets caught using these. So take caution dear Wiccan and may these be of help to you._

_Sincerely,_

_Ryan NightCrawler'_

"How interesting. Ryan NightCrawler? Where have I heard that name before?" Yin said as she closed the book and tucked it away in her cloak.

She was just about to leave when a familiar voice stopped her, "Hold it right there!"

_**

* * *

**_

Rei turned around nervously to find Yang standing behind her, a metal blade in his hands. A big change from the usual bamboo sword.

"Where do you think you're going, _Rei?" _Yang sneered, a knowing look in his eyes.

Rei's eyes widened but she didn't speak.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" Yang smirked as Rei stood there immobilized.

Yang got annoyed with her silence and decided to cut their talk short. Tightening his grip on the sword, Yang flew swiftly to Rei as she snapped out of her trance and dodged.

"Incinerate!" Amber-flecked flames shot out of Rei's hands as she tried to burn Yang. But he easily dodged and did a backflip as he bounced off the wall.

"Fists of Fire!" Yang ignited his fists as he ran to Rei, trying to get a hit. But before he could hit her, Rei swooped below and slid between his legs as she took out her own sword.

Igniting the blade, Rei dashed around in circles with Yang in the middle as she made copies of herself surround him. Yang looked around confusedly before taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. Focusing on finding Rei's energy, Yang spotted the pink streak in his head and aimed a punch to his right.

"Oof!" Rei grabbed her stomach as Yang's fist made direct contact. Growling angrily, Rei got up from the floor, "Yin-visible!" she whispered softly.

Rei's form slowly disappeared as Yang tried to do the same thing earlier. But before he could spot her, a flying roundhouse kick made contact with the back his head.

"Aaah!" Yang screamed as he held his head in pain. Rei used this opportunity to finish the fight.

Grabbing Yang's hands, Rei twisted them behind his back as Yang screamed in pain. Exhausted from the lack of sleep, the fight and the pain, Yang fell unconscious.

Rei dropped him on the ground as she sighed. That was close. Remembering the weapon she had brought earlier, Rei smiled. It would be of use after all.

Prodding around her cloak, Rei grabbed a small green pendant. It was the Amnisulet. Placing Yang's head on her lap, Yin whispered ,

"You will forget everything that happened tonight. You will forget that I am the spy and that I sneaked here in the night. Forget! Forget..."

* * *

**A.N: **

**Warning: **Characters are OOC. This story is AU. Pairing includes incest.

Taking Griff's advice, this is all I have to say: Keep guessing and don't forget to R&R!


	6. A Dangerous Amnesia

**Light of my Shadows**

**by: ~SBA~**

_**Chapter 6: A Dangerous Amnesia**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Grace ran across the woods panting, her feet thumping against the ground as she ran swiftly, her arms struggling to hold two bundles in her arms. Sweat dripped from her brow as her lips drew in a breath. She was getting tired fast._

_Soft cries erupted from the two bundles, their whimpering catching the female panda's attention as she bit her lip, unsure on whether to stop and calm them or to keep running. Her motherly instincts and common sense fought against each other until the former won. Her eyes caught sight of a nearby cave as a small smile adorned her lips. Hurrying into it, Grace went to the farthest part of the cave, her hand alight with fire as she lit up the room._

_Sitting down carefully on the hard ground, Grace leaned against the cave's wall as she crooned softly to the twins, humming them a simple lullaby. _

_Yo and Yule stopped their crying as they heard their mother's voice, their earlier fears vanishing as they snuggled in her chest. Their eyes drooped sleepily as they yawned softly._

_Smiling as she saw her sons doze off, Grace stood up from the ground, careful not to jolt the twins awake. She walked slowly across the cave as she peeked outside to see if the henchmen were still following her._

_She sighed in relief as she saw none. Stepping outside the cave, Grace walked with caution, her body alert for any danger, as her eyes shifted back and forth. _

_Like every other ironic movie, her foot stepped on a stick, crushing it as it made a loud noise. Covering her mouth, Grace tried to hold in a loud gasp as her ears caught voices yelling through the night._

_"Hey! I think I heard something." a low, gruff voice shouted as Grace heard the sound of flesh hitting flesh._

_"We're not deaf. We heard it too. And it came from that direction." a smooth and feminine voice stated as Grace heard heavy footsteps coming her way. She squeaked and her eyes scanned her surroundings, before she decided to just turn tail and flee._

_But her intentions were dashed as a hand gripped her arm tightly, claws digging into her skin, making her wince in pain as she closed her eyes, whimpering._

_"Where do you think you're going?" the same rough voice from earlier said, a smug tone in his voice. _

_"We aren't letting you leave until you hand over the kids to us." The second feminine voice said, as Grace opened her eyes to see her captors._

_The feminine voice had belonged to a white tigress with a black robe. Her paws were planted on her hips as she smirked, letting a sharp, gleaming fang peek out._

_Turning her head around, Grace saw an orange lion smirk at her maliciously, his eyes showing a psychotic bloodlust. Five other tigers surrounded the two, their sword out and poised to strike if necessary._

_"What makes you think I'' just hand them over to you?!" Grace spat, venom lacing her words as she glared at the smirking tigress._

_"He, she's a feisty one, right Leila?" the lion said as Grace turned angry eyes to him._

_The tigress known as Leila smiled, "Yes, but her attitude definitely won't get her anywhere," she purred as she circled Grace, her eyes landing on the twins. Smiling mischievously, Leila traced a sharp claw at Yule's face as he stared at her. Leila smiled and traced her claw up to Grace's neck. Grinning evilly, she shot out her other four claws as she dug them hard in the panda's neck._

_Screaming in pain, Grace resisted the urge to grab her bleeding neck. From her position, if she even moved one arm the wrong way, one of the twins could easily fall._

_"So," Leila drawled, her hand still clutching Grace's bleeding neck, "Will you give us the kids and end your pain, or will you just stand there all night until you die of blood loss." Letting a sharp fang peek out, Leila stroked the twins with her free hand, "Either way, we still get the kids."_

_Coughing roughly, Grace turned her eyes to the lion behind her. She smiled, an idea forming in her head. _

_Turning to look Leila sharply in the eye, Grace said in a raspy voice, "You have to catch me first." _

_With that, Grace kicked her leg backwards with all her might, as the lion's eyes widened in pain. Holding his bruised private part with both hands, the lion set Grace free as he hopped around the woods screaming in pain._

_Grace smiled triumphantly as she saw Leila's angered appearance, "Well, I'd love to stay and chat but I've got some parents to catch. See ya!"_

_And with a flash of blue light, Grace disappeared._

_

* * *

_

A beam of sunlight shined in the room, hitting a blue bunny's face as he groaned softly.

Trying to open his eyes, Yang moaned in pain as he tried to sit up. His hands groped around the room until he grasped the hilt of his sword. Smiling a bit, Yang leant on the sword for support as he stood up slowly, heading for the door.

Stumbling from a sharp jolt of pain, Yang grasped on the edges of the door as he sat down, groaning in pain as he rubbed his aching head. '_What happened last night?' _he thought, blurry images of last night's events crossing his mind.

_'I remember waking up to __strange noises last night. Then I followed somebody down the History chamber. I remember seeing a flash of light come from the room then I heard something click and fall to the ground. After that, I remember leaping into the room and fighting the intruder. And then everything else was blurry. But, who exactly was the intruder?'_

As he thought over this, Yang got up from his position as he trudged upstairs, one arm rubbing his aching head, the other supporting himself.

Hearing footsteps coming towards him, Master Yo looked up from the newspaper he was reading. Seeing a bruised Yang, Master Yo dropped what he was doing and went to the male bunny. Rubbing his head, Master Yo looked sternly at Yang, "Did she do this to you?" he asked, a hard edge to his voice.

Yang looked up at Master Yo confusedly, "She?" he asked, his eyes showing confusion.

Master Yo stared at Yang, "Um, you know. Rei?" he said as Yang looked at his father weirdly.

"What does Rei have to do with this, dad?" Yang asked as he removed Yo's paw from his head, letting his own hands stroke the bruise.

Yo stared at Yang in shock. Doesn't he remember?

"D-Don't you remember?" he asked.

Yang grasped his chin in thought before shaking his head in a negative response, "No. What was I supposed to remember?"

Yo sat down on the chair, his features contorted with confusion. Why didn't Yang remember that Rei was the spy? From his answers, it seems like he didn't even know Rei's involvement in this. But how? He was even the one who set up that trap for her and persuaded him that she was truly the spy. It's like, part of his memory was erased...

Shaking his head, Master Yo stood up and placed his paw on Yang's shoulders, "Never mind. Why don't you just go upstairs and rest. I'll take care of the damage downstairs."

Yang looked at him suspiciously, "How did you know about the damage in the History Chamber?" Yang asked, stepping closer to Yo, "I don't remember telling you about that."

Yo started to sweat as his stepped back, making Yang take another step, "Uh...well. you see Yang....uhh...J-Just go upstairs and do whatever it is teenage boys do!" screamed Yo as he pushed Yang out of the room, his eyes closed tightly in worry and fear as he shut the door behind him, breathing a sigh of relief.

Yang stared at his father's door suspiciously before closing his eyes and taking a breath as he controlled the jolt of pain that went through him again. Shaking his head, he balled his hands into fists as he ran out of the room, not noticing the piercing blue gaze from behind Rei's door, sparkling with mischievousness as Rei's door shut close with a bang.

Smirking at Yang's confused face, Yin went to her pink and red and sat down on it. It seems that the amulet did its work perfectly. A dark chuckle escaped her throat as Yin looked to her bedside table, a dark-covered book catching her eye. Smiling, Yin picked up the book and stared at the bloody orb in the middle. Brushing her hand against the four fangs, the same dark glow from before came from the book as the fangs disappeared. The orb turned lighter until it was a pale, silvery moon once more.

Opening the book, Yin softly touched the pages as the symbols appeared once more on the formerly blank pages.

Checking the table of contents, Yin saw a certain spell that caught her interest, '_Hmm, page 34'_

Flipping through the pages, Yin found her desired subject.

_**The Spell of Contamination**_

_**Ingredients:**_

_A container filled with dark energy_

_A jar filled with the moss from Mt. Painful_

_3 drops of blood from the victim_

_5 drops of blood from a villain_

_**Procedure:**_

_-Burn the moss inside the jar. Then pour the ashes inside the container filled with dark energy. Let three drops of blood from the victim pour into the jar then let five drops of a villain's blood mix with it. Wait for ten seconds until the mixture starts turning into a blood red then take an injector and take a fair amount of the mixture. Proceed to then inject it into the victim. _

_This spell will make any pure-hearted being into a villain. It's very easy and useful but it doesn't go without a price. As soon as the blood is inserted into the victim, you will have to make sure that the victim doesn't escape your clutches and find a way to get rid of the dark energy. For the spell will only be permanent until sunset/sunrise. _

Yin read about the contamination spell, her interest clearly showing. This would be _very _useful to her mission. And that blue warrior had shown exceptional talent last night. Hmmm, I wonder....

An evil smirk adorned Yin's face as an idea formed in her head. Now how do I do this?

Yin was jolted out of her thoughts when she heard the doorbell ring. Curious as to who was visiting and having a faint idea, she got up from her bed as she closed the book. Immediately, the symbols disappeared as the fangs held the book again, the silvery moon returning into its former bloody red. Yin hid the book in her drawer for safekeeping. She didn't want to take any chances.

Turning the doorknob, Yin opened the door and shut it behind her as she ran downstairs, eager to see if her guess was correct.

Arriving at the living room, Yin peeked over Yang and Yo's bodies, hoping to catch a glimpse of the person at the door. Her blue eyes widening, Yin stood next to Yang and Yo with a smile. Her guess was spot-on.

Leaning against the doorframe with a cocky smirk on his face, a mint-green rabbit with amber eyes wiped his nails on his black dojo shirt as he faced the three warriors,

"Hey there. Name's Yuck."

* * *

**A.N: **

**Disclaimer: **Hmm, it took me so long to realize that I keep forgetting this. But what's the point? You should know that 'Yin Yang Yo' and all its characters belongs to Bob Boyle not me.

**Warning: **Characters are OOC. Pairing includes incest.

* * *

_Hmmm, so Yuck finally appears in the story. And Yang has forgotten about Rei being the spy. Master Yo is suspicious and Yin is planning something with the spell of Contamination. I hope this was interesting enough for you. I'd be happy enough to get at least one review per chapter. Anyway, this story isn't gonna be updated for a while. I'm gonna start working on my other stories since it's been kind of long since I updated them. So, R&R please!_


	7. Complications

**Light of my Shadows**

_**Chapter 7: Complications**_

**Recap:**

_Arriving at the living room, Yin peeked over Yang and Yo's bodies, hoping to catch a glimpse of the person at the door. Her blue eyes widening, Yin stood next to Yang and Yo with a smile. Her guess was spot-on._

_Leaning against the doorframe with a cocky smirk on his face, a mint-green rabbit with amber eyes wiped his nails on his black dojo shirt as he faced the three warriors,_

_"Hey there. Name's Yuck."_

_Grace sighed as she struggled not to fall in sleep's embrace. She had been running to the dojo for ages it seemed, unable to transport once more because of her lost energy. She had drained every last drop of magic she had left with that Foo-portation spell. She was beginning to feel hopeless._

_But as lights fell on her form, she sighed once more, this time in relief. Any more of this running and she'd fall to her knees. That, and the added weight of Yo and Yule weren't helping her case. _

_Grace smiled hopefully as she saw the outline of her house coming into view. The dojo's lights were dimly lit, a sign that somebody was still awake._

_Dashing to the crumbling structure, Grace reached for the doorknob with trembling hands. Then suddenly, she stopped. Uncertainty suddenly filled her. _

_Her parents abandoned her. All because she fell in love with a villain. Who was to say they wouldn't abandon her again? And would they even help her? _

_She clutched her beloved twins to her chest. No, they wouldn't help their traitor of a daughter escape her punishment. They would most probably sneer in disgust at the children and even try to get rid of them. _

_Tears fell from her eyes as she realized this. There was no way out. No matter where she went, she and her children would be harmed. _

_'But wait!' Grace suddenly felt hope re-enter her, 'Ti and Chai would help me. They are my best friends and surely they wouldn't try to harm me or my childr-!'_

_Her train of thought was interrupted as Grace felt a hand tightly grab her arm. Wincing at the pressure, she turned frightened eyes to her captor. _

_With a gasp, she looked up to find herself staring into the eyes of her hypnotized husband._

Yo smiled warmly at Yuck, "Hello there. Have you come here to study Woo Foo?" he asked as the green male gave him an annoyed glance.

"Wasn't it obvious old man?" he snorted, as he made his way inside the dojo, pushing against Yang and Yo's body.

Both men gave him an irritated look in return .

_'Well he certainly isn't polite.' _Yo thought as he approached the young male who was currently seated comfortably on the couch, having abandoned all sense of common courtesy.

Yang glared heatedly at the other male.

Meanwhile, Rei snapped out of her stupor, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Well he certainly took a different approach." Rei muttered, noting Yuck's rough actions which was a big twist from his normal gentlemanly behavior, "Maybe it's not really him?" She considered this possibility for a moment. It could happen. He was definitely not acting like himself.

Rei shivered as she felt someone bore holes on her back. Averting her eyes, she caught sight of a smirking Yuck wink at her knowingly before turning away.

"Well, I guess it is him," Rei muttered, placing on her mask of cheerfulness as she approached her partner in crime.

"Welcome to the Woo Foo dojo!" she chirped perkily, holding out her hand to the smirking green rabbit, "My name is Celeste Rei but you can call me Rei! May I ask for the gentleman's name?" she asked, feeling butterflies erupt in her stomach as Yuck shook her hand back, a charming grin on his face. "Nice to meet you too, _Rei._" he winked at her slyly, as if there was a secret joke going on between them. Well, it was certainly a secret but not a joke.

Yang and Yo looked confused at the sudden attitude change, but Yang shrugged it off, finding nothing wrong. Yo however, remained skeptical.

_'First Yang, now this young man?' _Yo thought, silently watching the three interact as Yang finally introduced himself to Yuck, getting an indignant snort in return, _'Something weird is going on here, and I'm going to find out what!'_

Clearing his throat, he gained the attention of the trio and smiled at them warmly, "Well, now that we all know each other, why don't we show you your room Yuck? I'm sure Yin and Yang would be happy to help you."

Yin casted an uneasy look at Yang, feeling that her plans were about to fail, but Yuck immediately intervened, "Sorry, but I don't think I want this guy to escort me. I'd rather have this lovely lady right here accompany me." Yuck said with practiced ease as he cast Yang a condescending look.

He gained control of the situation and handled it so smoothly, Yin thought with a dreamy look in her eyes. It seemed even after being separated for weeks, her crush on the green strategist was as strong as before.

Yang took on an offended look and was about to retort harshly when Yo stopped him, "That's alright. You may go."

Yin smiled cheerfully at this and took a hold of Yuck's hand, dragging him up the stairs. She couldn't wait to catch up with him!

Meanwhile, Yang gave his father a sharp look, "What was that all about? You're just going to let him insult me and get away with it?" he said, anger evident in his voice.

"No I am not." Yo said calmly, "I just think that it would be better to let Yuck spend time with Yin more, so that he will able to form a close relationship here."

"Are you saying I'm not good enough to be his friend?" Yang retorted indignantly.

"Once again, no." Yo sighed and massaged his temples, plopping down on the couch, "Yang, what's the matter with that boy that's got you all riled up? Usually, you wouldn't even have flinched at a remark like that."

Yang winced slightly upon hearing this. He realized that his father was right. He had never acted this temperamental before. But it seemed as though something in the green male made him snap. He didn't know why, but he felt like punching the cocky male for no reason whatsoever.

But, that couldn't be right. The only people he had truly ever reacted to like that were villains. And he would have been able to realize had Yuck been a vil-!

A worrying thought suddenly struck him.

"What is it son?" Yo asked confusedly as he watched Yang's angered face morph into a shocked one.

"Father, didn't you see?"

Yo started to worry as he heard Yang address him formally. This, wasn't good.

"No, what?"

Yang sent his mentor a cutting look.

"That boy, Yuck. He...had no aura."

**Author's Notes: **Um, hi? *looks at archive and nearly has a heart attack* Jesus! I've been gone a long time. *sweatdrops* I hope people don't think I'm dead and continue to watch out for updates.

_**Silver.**_


End file.
